Avenida de las Ilusiones
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Nada en esta vida es fácil y menos cuando vives en un barrio como Ilusiones, Inuyasha aprenderá de la manera más difícil cuanto te puede costar hacer cosas por el bien ajeno y Aome será la chica que se lo demostrará. Cap.4: ¿Aome tiene una hija?
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridísimos lectores como están, bueno eme aquí con un nuevo fic solo que este es un tanto distinto de los que acostumbro, pero que se le hace, ya se fijaron que me fascina trabajar en universos alternos, bueno solo espero que este sea de su agrado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CAPITULO I**

"**UN NUEVO HOGAR"**

- ¿Alguien me puede decir que diablos está pasando aquí? – preguntó confundido un chico de cabellera plateada, ojos dorados y mirada seria mientras intentaba esconderse detrás de alguna puerta o pared para evitar la lluvia de balas que eran enviadas desde fuera de su hogar – No tengo idea pero estoy seguro que no quieren que juguemos con ellos – comentó otro de igual apariencia al anterior, pero a diferencia del primero la mirada de este era más inocente, dulce y hasta cierto punto pícara, aunque ahora hacia gala de que podía ser tan frío como su hermano – Déjate de estupideces Inuyasha – no sabia como era que a su hermano se le ocurrían ese tipo de comentarios en momentos como esos

Por un instante el ataque cesó, creyéndose a salvo respiraron aliviados pero su respiración se volvió a cortar cuando sus agresores retomaron su actividad, siendo ahora más la cantidad de disparos que ejecutaban contra la enorme estructura que se erguía frente a ellos – No deben dejar a nadie vivo – gritó uno de los atacantes – entren y mátenlos a todos – este último comentario logró alterarle los nervios a los hermanos, aunque estos no lo aceptarán, sin perder tiempo corrieron como pudieron mientras intentaban esquivar las arremetidas. Sabían que su única salida era el sótano que contenía un pasadizo secreto que los sacaría de ahí pero temían que no llegarán con vida a aquel lugar

Sesshoumaru corrió delante de Inuyasha al tiempo que los sillones se convertían en sus escudos, lograron llegar al sótano al menos en una pieza ya que Sesshoumaru no se había salvado de un balazo que le llego de sorpresa hiriéndolo suavemente en el brazo derecho, aún así prosiguió con su misión, Inuyasha iba unos metros atrás de él, mientras Sesshoumaru intentaba encontrar la puerta - ¿Dónde está la maldita puerta? – gritó desesperado, había recorrido el sótano entero y no había encontrado nada, entrecerró los ojos al ver como Inuyasha comenzaba a ponerse los audífonos obviando el tema de que iban a ser asesinados

El susodicho no se había dado por entero de lo que su actitud estaba logrando hasta que un escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo completamente, como anticipando al culpable de ellos y soslayando el hecho de que solo se encontraban ellos dos, río nerviosamente al tiempo que volvía su vista hacia su adorado hermano – Inuyasha – su voz sonaba terriblemente tranquila – me puedes decir exactamente QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO – sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, grave error – eh, intentando relajarme – en definitiva Sesshoumaru no tenía un buen sentido del humor – estúpido que te pasa, allá afuera hay cientos de sujetos que quieren ver correr nuestra sangre fuera de nuestro cuerpo y tú te pones a relajarte, serás idiota – bufó molesto al ver la actitud tan infantil de Inuyasha

Mientras Sesshoumaru seguía desplegando un amplio vocabulario con la seguridad de que todas esas hermosas frases iban dirigidas a él, sacó el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente al tiempo que se recostaba en la desgastada pared de aquella habitación, no fueron ni tres segundos los que su espalda estuvo presionando contra la pared, cuando esta cedió haciendo que Inuyasha se fuera hacia atrás y cayera redondito contra el suelo – Hasta que haces algo bueno para variar – enunció sarcásticamente Sesshoumaru al ver su escapatoria no perdió tiempo y paso por encima de Inuyasha, corrió sin detenerse por el conducto siendo seguido de cerca por el menor – gracias por la ayuda hermanito – no era que hubiera querido su ayuda pero al menos se hubiera dignado a preguntarle si se había lastimado

Sesshoumaru iba a contestarle cuando una suave y tenue luz lo cegó por unos instantes, suspiraron aliviados y continuaron su marcha, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un lago, no muy lejos de aquel lugar en la orilla del mismo se encontraba un yate blanco anclado – Allí está – decía Inuyasha al tiempo que llegaban al yate, Sesshoumaru corrió hasta el timón del mismo y lo encendió sin esperar señal de nadie, Inuyasha que se encontraba levando ancla, casi cae de cara contra el agua al sentir un movimiento brusco por cortesía de su hermano – ten cuidado idiota que casi me matas – decía mientras entraba a la cabina donde se encontraba su hermano – oye no sería mala idea – no podía evitarlo, ya era algo innato en él, el insultar a Inuyasha – ja ja que gracioso, sabías que eres buenísimo para la comedia? – se recostó cansadamente sobre la baranda

Sus ojos recorrieron detenidamente la mansión que había sido su hogar y ahora se encontraba totalmente destruida, Seshoumaru pudo notar con la mirada los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de su hermano – me pregunto si papá y mamá abran sido ilesos – soltó al viento mientras cerraba los ojos – ten por seguro que salieron con bien, ellos salieron antes que nosotros y por si no te has fijado el otro yate tampoco está – dijo tratando de calmar la tensión que se había acumulado con todo lo acontecido en tan poco tiempo y también debido a que los nervios no lo dejaban manipular muy bien el timón que digamos

Inuyasha rió al notar que su hermano, el señor "hielo" se encontraba nervioso, pero él estaba igual o peor así que no era de sabios burlarse, en esas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando el sonido de una melodía muy conocida por los hermanos comenzó a sonar, Sesshoumaru rápidamente buscó entre los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón, cuando lo encontró oyó la voz de alguien que le tranquilizó sus sentidos – Mamá, que bueno que te encuentras bien – Inuyasha al oír no pudo evitar prestar atención sobre la conversación de su hermano con su madre

-_Si hijo, estoy bien, y ustedes como están? –_ Preguntó un poco nerviosa la madre de ambos – Bien mamá no te preocupes estamos bien – un suspiro pudo percibirse del otro lado del móvil –_escúchame atentamente hijo, necesito que..._ – Izayo hizo una pausa, al tiempo que por la mente de los jóvenes pasaban diferentes situaciones que corroborarían el porque de aquel silencio – _supongo que están en el yate, si es así necesito que naveguen hasta Osaka, desembarquen en el puerto que conocen y se dirijan hacia "La Avenida de las Ilusiones"_ – aquello era extraño empezando porque su madre lo decía con cierto aire de nostalgia – de acuerdo madre, pero como llegamos a ese lugar – inquirió el mayor ya que a pesar de haber visitado aquel lugar tantas veces jamás habían oído acerca de esa avenida – _Olvidaba ese detalle, de acuerdo, entonces nos encontraremos en el Café "Midoriko", de ahí nos iremos hasta allá – _aquellas palabras le molestaban pues no sabían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y esto solo los confundía más – madre, te seré sincero, no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo y consideró que es justo que sepamos toda la verdad y cuando digo toda la verdad es toda – gruñó entre dientes Sesshoumaru tratando de controlar la furia que se acababa de apoderar de él, tratando por todos los medios de empeorar la situación Inuyasha le arrebató el teléfono y fue él quien hablo – está bien madre ahí estaremos pero ten por seguro que querremos respuestas – le dijo muchísimo más calmado que su hermano – _lo sé hijo y tienes razón pero ahora no es el momento, les prometo que tendrán todas las respuestas a sus preguntas en cuanto lleguemos – _con estas palabras pudo volver a respirar normalmente, luego de algunos intercambios verbales Inuyasha colgó el móvil y observó el rostro frió de Sesshoumaru

En los pensamientos de Inuyasha rondaban varios y diferentes pensamientos tratando de crear una hipótesis creíble del porque los habían atacado, sabía que su padre era uno de los más importantes empresarios de todo Japón y que como consecuencia tenía varios enemigos pero ninguno había dado señales de lastimarlo y mucho menos de matarlo, sacudió su cabeza al entender que esto solo lo haría confundirse más – así que Osaka – el viento fue el único receptor de aquella frase, mientras que con sus suaves caricias les guiaba hacia lo que sería el encuentro con su madre y las respuestas a todas sus incógnitas

No tardaron más de 8 horas para llegar hasta donde les habían dicho, tardaron algunos minutos en atarlo a la orilla ya que por aquellas horas el viento comenzaba a soplar con algo más de fuerza creando un oleaje un poco más fuerte que movía rudamente el yate, al fin después de peleas e insultos proferidos uno contra el otro por su impertinencia o estupidez lograron su objetivo y cansados se dirigieron hacia el cafe

Entraron al lugar que a simple vista parecía una cafetería normal pero dentro era totalmente distinta, todo el lugar se encontraba elegantemente decorado, las sillas poseían un suave colchón de la más fina tela todas color rojo, las mesas eran de mármol negro y brilloso, los sillones al igual que las sillas también poseían un colchón de tela fina pero de color verde musgo, en las paredes colgaban pinturas de hermosos paisajes pintados por reconocidos artistas, los candiles colgaban hermosamente sobre el local era únicas pues databan del siglo XVIII y les habían costado una fortuna a los dueños del Cafe, la barra también de mármol negro se encontraba al lado izquierdo y en el bar de aquel sitio se podían observar los mejores licores de los mejores años, la suave luz que salía de los candiles doradas creaba un ambiente acogedor

Su vista recorrió el lugar completamente, se detuvieron en una mesa esquinada que daba hacía la ventana dejando ver las calles y el mar, en ese lugar se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura que caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros, de muy agraciada figura, sus ojos color gris, sus labios bien delineados y de un color rosa pálido, la hacían ver extremadamente bella, lucía un vestido de color blanco algo vueludo al final y no le pasaba de la rodilla sin mangas y con un escote en V que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sus blancas y delicadas piernas la hacían ver más hermosa al tiempo que unos zapatos blancos de tacón le hacían juego con el vestido

Con paso decidido Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se sentaron al frente de la mencionada mientras sorbía con delicadeza una taza de té, sus grises se fijaron en la gente que iba y venía tranquilamente por aquel puerto, suspiro mientras una sonrisa triste aparecia en su rostro desvió la mirada de aquel paisaje y observó con detenimiento la mirada de los chicos que tenían enfrente – Hola Izayo – la susodicha observó duramente al menor que había proferido dicho saludo, enviándole una mirada matadora, rió nerviosamente al notar como la joven lo veía y trato de corregir su error lo más rápido que sus labios se lo permitieron – Hola madre – suspiró aliviado al notar que su madre continuaba bebiendo el té y un incómodo silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar

Sesshoumaru fue quien lo rompió – Porqué papá no está contigo – dijo al tiempo que sus ojos se concentraban en ningún punto en concreto en el cuadro que tenia enfrente – Su padre está arreglando unos asuntos mientras nos prepara la casa donde viviremos de ahora en adelante hasta que las cosas se arreglen – aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes – Qué quieres decir con eso – dijeron al unísono

Izayo colocó la taza entre sus manos y jugó por algunos instantes con ella mientras ordenaba las palabras para decirle a sus hijos que lo de ahora en adelante sucedería, levanto la mirada y la posó de nuevo sobre la tranquila avenida que estaba frente a ellos, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido de las olas golpeando el puerto la relajará, los abrió lentamente al tiempo que veía fijamente a sus dos hijos, seria difícil pero tendría que hacerlo, así que juntando todo el valor que pudiera reunir habló – Existen cosas que les hemos ocultado, cosas que no saben, pero que tendrán que saber para que puedan sobrevivir a lo que está por ocurrir – ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar mostrar una mirada llena de confusión, Sesshoumaru cerro los puños con fuerza al tiempo que sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la fuerza que estaba empleando, Inuyasha no había hecho ningún movimiento y eso no era algo bueno, tragó suavemente y continuó – Su padre y yo nacimos en un barrio pobre pero a la vez muy alegre y hermoso, la situación que todos los habitantes de aquel lugar sufríamos obligaron a nuestros padres y abuelos a crear formas no tan legales para poder ingresar el sustento diario – pauso al tiempo que llevaba de nuevo la taza a su boca

Bebió un poco más y continuó – Al principio era simplemente el transporte de plantas para la producción de drogas, poco a poco se fueron uniendo más y más personas creando entre todos y en común acuerdo una empresa que se encargaba del transporte de mercaderías de cualquier tipo y que era ilegal, aquello logró que la situación económica mejorará enormemente, con el dinero recaudado construyeron escuelas y fortalecieron el barrio, creando una nueva zona – un suspiro interrumpió su relato, Inuyasha la veía entre consternado y decepcionado, si bien era cierto que ellos habían nacido con todo lo que hubiesen querido no era justo que les hubieran escondido semejantes cosas, como entendiendo la mirada de su hijo Izayo disimuló su tristeza y continuó – debido al tipo de comercialización que se hacían el barrio obtuvo nuevos y numerosos enemigos que llegaban cada poco a crear desorden y tristeza en el corazón de las personas; poco tiempo después se creo una junta general que en disposición a la seguridad de los niños, madres y ancianos decidieron cercar el barrio, aquello tardo un máximo de ocho meses pero cuando hubo sido terminado, se pudo respirar después de tanto tiempo tranquilidad y felicidad, nuestros padres no dejaron de realizar los trabajos que hacían pero gracias a ello, obtuvieron un buen capital que les ayudo a crear pequeñas y medianas empresas que realizaban actividades legalmente – Sesshoumaru cortó el relato un tanto molestó – pero eso solo era una pantalla para que el gobierno no se diera por enterado de lo que en realidad comerciaban o me equivoco? – aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría

Si bien era cierto que para poder salir de aquella deplorable situación habían recurrido a realizar cosas imperdonables no significa que hubiesen continuado con aquello – Al principio fue así Sesshoumaru, pero al ver que con las otras empresas les iba bien y no se tenían que esconder decidieron dejar de realizar aquellos actos ilegales y comenzaron de nuevo solo que en ese momento lo hicieron con la conciencia tranquila – Inuyasha aún no entendía el porque les habían escondido los orígenes de su vida y eso más que nada le tenía molesto, comprendía que se habían desesperado y que habían recurrido a hacer cosas que no deseaban pero ¿Por qué mentirles? – pero a pesar de que hubiesen querido seguir así, por la empresa anterior ya se habían ganado enemigos – Sesshoumaru se impresionó por la forma de pensar de su hermano, era cierto, Inuyasha no era tonto al contrario era muy inteligente demasiado para su edad pero jamás creyó que él llegará a comprender una situación como esa, la madre sonrió al entender lo que su hijo acababa de decirle – así es Inuyasha, los enemigos que habían logrado ganar por lo anterior no dejaron de perseguirlos y por seguridad no les quedo de otra que enseñarles a los jóvenes de aquel momento a defenderse tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como con armas, estás últimas fueron usadas casi a diario debido al ataque tan frecuente que sufríamos, pero no fue hasta la muerte de mi padre que había sido uno de los fundadores que aquella empresa que el ataque cesó y fue cuando su padre y yo decidimos que no deseábamos que ustedes vivieran aquella pesadilla como lo sufrimos nosotros – una lágrima recorrió rápidamente su mejilla al tiempo que depositaba la taza en la mesa

Ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza terriblemente entristecidos, sabían que era difícil vivir en aquella situación pues ellos eran conocedores de eso, ¿cómo? Pues a pesar de su forma de ser eran voluntarios de instituciones que ayudaban a la gente en crisis, pero sería ese lugar como el que ellos conocían o les enseñarían que existen diferentes tipos de vida – Cómo es que si antes no querían que viviéramos ahí, ahora encuentran que ese lugar es el mejor por ahora – Izayo lo miró de soslayo, entendía perfectamente el punto de Sesshoumaru – pues porque su padre cree que los que nos atacaron en la mansión son sirvientes de los herederos de los que asesinaron a los creadores de "Avenida de las Ilusiones" así que el único lugar seguro que conocemos y donde sabemos que los protegerán a toda costa es ahí, pues tenemos conocidos, personas con las que jamás perdimos el contacto y hasta ahora siguen siendo nuestros mejores amigos – el llanto ya era incontrolable y las lágrimas viajaban libremente por el fino rostro de la mujer

- Sutil nombre para un lugar como ese – soltó amargamente Inuyasha mientras se levantaba de un impulso de su asiento, su hermano y su madre lo vieron y suspiraron resignados – creo que es mejor comenzar a retirarnos, pues ese lugar se encuentra muy retirado de aquí, ya que está entre las montañas para que nadie pueda molestarlos – comentó Izayo preocupada por la mirada pérdida de su pequeño – no le hagas caso, madre, sabes como se pone cuando le esconden las cosas – comentó con dulzura Sesshoumaru logrando con esto que su madre le devolviera el gesto con una sincera sonrisa

Subieron al automóvil que su madre había llevado con ella, las llantas rechinaron en el pavimento y comenzó el rumbo hacía lo que sería de ahora en adelante su nueva vida, la que los albergaría el tiempo que ellos decidieran – Nuestro nuevo hogar – soltó Inuyasha suavemente a nadie en especial, siendo sus palabras arrastradas por el viento, mientras el cielo les pronosticaba que las cosas que les sucedieron de ahora en más sería para hacerlos ver la cruel realidad a las que habían sido alejados

El motor solitario de la autopista les indicaba que pronto llegarían al lugar que había albergado a sus padres y abuelos por mucho tiempo, pero que era lo que les estaba esperando detrás de esas montañas, que nuevas personas conocerían y como podrían acostumbrarse a todo ese cambio, aún no lo sabían pero harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograr convertirlo en su hogar, su nuevo hogar….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Creo que me quedó bien, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y en cuanto a la actualización de mis otros fics pues a no desesperar pues estoy trabajando en ellos

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Poco a poco entre las montañas logró divisar lo que sería una colonia, las casas eran de tamaño moderado, y las calles se mantenían alegres por los niños que jugaban afuera, si se le veía por primera vez parecía un barrio normal en el cual nada extraño podría suceder pero Izayo sabía que eso no era así

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos más cruzando en algunas calles para dar con una de las calles con las mejores casas del sector, Inuyasha se quedo impresionado por el tamaño de aquellas casas, Sesshoumaru por su parte no le daba mayor importancia ya que buscaba por medio de su portátil la ubicación e historia de aquel barrio. Luego de algunas vueltas más, Izayo se estaciono enfrente de un portón negro, al parecer era una de las casas más importantes del barrio pues estaba protegida por dos guardias en la entrada

Buen día señora – saludo uno de los guardianes al tiempo que el gigantesco portón se comenzaba a abrir mostrándoles lo imponente que se veía, era algo pequeña en comparación con su casa anterior pero al menos era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran vivir, se parqueó en la cochera de la casa y salió con aire elegante y sofisticado hacia la puerta principal seguida de cerca por sus dos hijos

Bien chicos, es hora de que conozcan su nuevo hogar – soltó mientras abría la puerta dejándoles ver su nuevo hogar, a pesar de su tamaño por dentro parecía una réplica de su antigua morada, resoplaron cansados y buscaron rápidamente la cocina, misma que divisaron velozmente, se sirvieron un poco de agua y escudriñaron el lugar – es exactamente igual a la otra – acotó Inuyasha al tiempo que terminaba de beber el vaso – lo sé – musitó Izayo – en realidad esta casa fue la primera que construimos pero debido a las circunstancias nos mudamos y decidimos construir la otra de igual forma – a paso seguro se encamino a los gabinetes y sacó una porcelana, se giró hacia el refrigerador y sacó una gran torta de fresas con crema, se sirvió un poco y se acomodó en el desayunador de aquel sitio

Al parecer ya nos estaban esperando – señaló Sesshoumaru observando cada movimiento de los guardias afuera del recinto – así es, su padre informó de nuestra venida hace más de tres horas – hablando de él ¿Dónde está? – inquirió Inuyasha mientras se dirigía a la sala principal – se encuentra hablando con uno de nuestros amigos a pocas casas de acá – aquello tranquilizó a los hermanos quienes decidieron que por el momento no preguntarían más y tratarían de relajarse un poco, subieron a donde sabían debían estar sus habitaciones y sin ningún contratiempo notaron que todo estaba en el mismo orden, entraron y tomaron duchas largas para poder relajar sus cansados músculos, Sesshoumaru por su parte decidió desinfectar la herida que aunque era pequeña podía causarle algunas molestias

El sonido del timbre alerto a los hermanos que rápidamente bajaron las escaleras para averiguar quien había tocado, Izayo fue la que abrió dedicándoles una sonrisa consoladora – bajen – llamó al tiempo que las personas que entraban se ordenaban en línea recta – chicos les quiero presentar a las personas que se encargaron de todo lo relacionado con la casa – hizo la correspondiente presentación y luego de eso cada uno se marcho para poder instalarse en la casa y comenzar sus quehaceres – veo que tendremos servidumbre – enfatizó Inuyasha al tiempo que sus manos jugaban distraídamente con algunos artefactos de la sala

El tiempo paso lentamente para los tres nuevos habitantes de la casa, para eso de las seis de la tarde, el padre de ambos hizo acto presente llamando la atención de los presentes – bueno chicos creo que su madre ya les explicó lo que hasta ahora ha sucedido – se sirvió un vaso de whisky y lo meneó con clase única en él – si – respondieron al unísono pero sin quitarle la vista de encima, sabía que no estaban tranquilos pero trataría de que lo estuvieran el mayor tiempo posible – chicos, el día de hoy visitaremos a un gran amigo mío – las protestas no tardaron en aparecer, los chicos no estaban contentos en salir a un lugar que no conocían, no sabían que podía estar esperándolos afuera, no era que tuvieran miedo o fueran cobardes pero al parecer la situación era mucho más grave de lo que sus padres querían que supieran

Ya no eran unos niños a los cuales les podían decir cualquier cosa para que dejaran de preguntar – iremos pero después nos contarán todo con lujo de detalle – espetó molesto Sesshoumaru – y no ocultarán nada – sentenció Inuyasha, luego de aquella pequeña plática, todos se alistaron para conocer a las personas que cuidarían de ellos hasta que todo quedará resuelto, según Izayo, ella e Inu no se irían a Europa para tratar de averiguar quien había planeado el atentado y porque los perseguían, a diferencia de ellos que se quedarían en aquel sitio hasta que todo estuviera claro

No era una idea que les agradará en los más mínimo pero debían ser pacientes, sabían que lo hacían por su bien pero no estaban seguros de acostumbrarse a vivir en una zona como esa, era muy diferente ser parte de algún grupo que ayudará a ser parte de la zona, disiparon todo aquello que ocupaba su mente para quedar concretamente en aquella pequeña cena que organizarán la familia Higurashi en honor a su regreso – los Higurashi – aquel nombre hacía que el estómago de Inuyasha diera un vuelco fuerte pero no era el momento para pensar en aquello

La casa en la que se estacionaron no era muy diferente a la de ellos, al parecer el barrio estaba dividido por niveles y cada casa demostraba el poder que poseía el jefe de cada clan, según habían escuchado solo existían cuatro jefes y su padre era uno de ellos, se bajaron lentamente del automóvil y se encaminaron a la puerta, Inu no tocó la puerta y rápidamente les dieron paso, dentro habían personas de toda índole pero al parecer de buen nivel pues vestían trajes formales y vestidos de gala, la fiesta transcurrió de lo más tranquila, el jefe de los Higurashi tenía muy buen sentido del humor para pensamiento de Inuyasha y conocía casi cualquier tema logrando una gran aceptación por parte de Sesshoumaru

La esposa de Keitaro Higurashi fue muy amable durante toda la velada y no pasó un solo momento en el que ella e Izayo no rieran, al parecer eran amigas desde la infancia, según le había comentado Keitaro a los chicos tenía una numerosa familia pero por diferentes situaciones aún no los conocía – Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, disculpen mi atrevimiento pero logre juntar a mis hijos y quiero presentárselos – indicó al tiempo que observaban como siete personajes se encontraban tras él – será un gusto – la diplomacia de Sesshoumaru hacía más amena la plática – este es el mayor Bankotzu – el chico tenía un porte muy atlético y su traje lo hacía ver pícaro y sensual, su melena se encontraba recogida en una fuerte trenza que llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, poseía unos ojos azules muy hipnotizantes y piel bronceada

El es Ginkotzu – indicó a uno de una altura un poco más alta que el primero, de piel blanca y un poco regordete, su cabello negro castaño lo llevaba suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda, aún así poseía un aire muy tímido – él es Kyokotzu – al parecer era el más alto de todos y poseía un cuerpo tosco, mantenía una sonrisa arrogante – él es Mukotzu – era el más pequeño de todos, era algo gordo y sus ojos eran tan grandes como los de un sapo según dedujo Inuyasha, para ser sincero era feo pero decidió guardarse el comentario y saludar como era debido

Él es Renkotzu – poseía una mirada fría y sin vida, su cuerpo era un poco más atlético que Bankotzu y le superaba en altura, Sesshoumaru lo observó por un tiempo más y cuando se saludaron no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofríos de rivalidad posiblemente porque Renkotzu no dejaba de analizarlo con la mirada – él es Suikotzu – su cabello negro estaba recortado hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombres y su mirada reflejaba tranquilidad y paz, poseía una sonrisa de ternura e inocencia aunque su cuerpo fuese perfecta para la vista de cualquier chica

Y por último mi hija Jakotzu – ambos hermanos se quedaron sin palabras cuando la observaron, poseía un vestido azul oscuro ceñido a su cuerpo con una abertura del lado izquierdo dejando ver hasta un poco arriba de la mitad del muslo, su largo cabello negro se encontraba recogido en un hermoso moño, sus labios finamente delineados y sus ojos con la pintura exacta, sin embargo existía un pequeño detalle su busto era un tanto pequeño, por no decir que no tenía – no es por insultar, pero… - pero las palabras de Inuyasha fueron cortados por Bankotzu que rápidamente se acercó al dúo y sonrió abiertamente – oye Jakotzu no crees que nuestros invitados quieren ponche – inquirió nerviosamente al tiempo que la susodicha reía abiertamente – tienes razón – se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la mesa de la comida - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó intrigado Sesshoumaru – tienen razón, Jakotzu es un hombre pero creo que ya entendieron lo que sucedió – ambos afirmaron con la cabeza y fue entonces que les explicaron la situación con lujo de detalles

Al parecer Inuyasha se decepciono un poco pero rápidamente el señor Higurashi los hizo entender que había sucedido, luego de charlar un poco más en compañía de Jakotzu notó que la "chica" era simpática así que decidió que no le molestaba en lo absoluto sus gustos siempre y cuando sus sentimientos no fueran dirigidos hacia él, entrada un poco más la noche y entablando una conversación más en confianza Bankotzu les informó que tenían otra hermana, la más pequeña de todos pero tanto Inuyasha como Sesshoumaru afirmaron mentalmente que sería igual a Jakotzu

Luego de una amena plática pudieron constatar de que todos los hermanos Higurashi eran muy unidos, alegres a su modo y por sobretodo platicadores – oigan acaban de informarme de que mi hermana vendrá pronto – informó Suikotzu al grupo, todos los hermanos sonrieron maliciosamente – créame que es muy hermosa – inquirió Renkotzu – me lo imagino – musito Sesshoumaru y retomaron el tema anterior, luego de algunos minutos una chica de la servidumbre le hizo señas a Bankotzu el cual se excusa por un momento

Las risas prosiguieron, al parecer los Taisho habían encontrado alguien con quien poder hablar el tiempo que estuvieran en aquel barrio – chicos – llamó el mayor de los siete – les quiero presentar a mi hermanita Aome – después de aquella una hermosa joven apareció al lado del chico dejando sorprendidos a los Taisho, era increíble que fuera cierto, poseía unos hipnotizantes ojos chocolate, su melena negra-azulada se encontraba perfectamente cepillado y sus ondulados rizos llegaban un poco más debajo de su cintura, su vestido blanco se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y realzaba sus gracias, el escote en V dejaba poco a la imaginación, el vestido se encontraba atado por una gargantilla por el cuello y la espalda estaba destapada hasta un poco arriba de su cintura, el largo del vestido llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla dejando ver sus firmes y blancas piernas, sus zapatos eran de tacón moderado atado por el tobillo, sus labios perfectamente delineados de un rosa suave al igual que sus labios que eran delgados y gracias al brillo se veían seductores, sus largas pestañas se encontraban rizadas y eran lo suficientemente espesas como para crear miradas misteriosas y místicas

Buenas noches – la voz de la chica era realmente melodiosa, pero rápidamente recuperaron la postura, en definitiva la menor de los Higurashi si era mujer aunque ahora que ya conocían a Jakotzu pues ya la consideraban una mujer también – buenas noches – contestaron al unísono, dando aire de su clase social ambos jóvenes depositaron un suave beso en la mano de la dama – creo que ahora si ya todos estamos presentados – aclaró Ginkotzu y con esto comenzaron nuevamente la plática pero Aome se mantenía distante, hablaba lo necesario pero en lo contrario su mente parecía vagar por algún recuerdo, se excuso diciendo que necesitaba aire y desapareció entre la multitud velozmente, Inuyasha la siguió con la vista y luego de algunos segundos salió en dirección a ella – veo que a tu hermano le gustó Aome – inquirió Mukotzu un tanto preocupado – así parece – concluyó Sesshoumaru pero la mirada de los hermanos no lo tranquilizó en nada

¿Qué sucede? – al ver que no decían nada decidió preguntar – pues digamos que Aome no es de las chicas que les gusta tener contacto con personas como ustedes – jamás en su vida alguien le había dirigido esas palabras pero presentía que se referían a la forma de vida que hasta ahora habían llevado, posiblemente para ellos la vida no había sido fácil e Inuyasha para poder conseguir a alguna chica usaba su posición y poses galantes para lograrlo, al parecer Aome no caería con eso, suspiró resignado y observó detenidamente su copa en las manos

Siempre habían conseguido lo que querían y nada se les había negado aún así habían decido participar en grupos de ayudo a barrios pobres, pero este no era un barrio pobre, era un barrio peligroso donde el dinero no faltaba sino la seguridad para sus vidas

Veo que gusta de la vista nocturna – murmuró seductoramente Inuyasha al encontrar a la chica sentada en el pórtico de la casa, sentada en el sillón en forma de columpio mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, Aome lo observó detenidamente pero no contesto - ¿Puedo sentarme? – Consultó distraídamente para hacer que ella se interesará en él – claro – aunque lo había dicho en voz baja Inuyasha había logrado oírlo así que rápidamente se sentó a su lado – ¿Ha salido de viaje alguna vez? – Cuestionó mientras observaba directamente el cielo – si – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja pues al parecer su interlocutor gustaba de contestar con monosílabos – veo que no habla mucho señorita – se acercó un poco más a ella esperando que cayera como todas – la verdad no hablo con personas como usted – volteó la vista hasta toparse con las orbes doradas de él, se vieron fijamente algunos instantes y luego Aome bajó la mirada se levantó del sillón y lo observó con mirada severa - ¿A qué se refiere? – no entendía el repentino cambio en la actitud de Aome, probablemente había dicho algo que no debía pero como estar seguro – todos son iguales, creen que todo lo pueden conseguir, pero me temo joven Taisho que yo no soy como las demás así que le aconsejo que no me busque más y trate de mantenerse alejado de mí – dicho esto se adentro a la casa y se perdió de la vista de todos

Inuyasha seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, pensando en las palabras que le había dirigido, posiblemente tenía razón pero no todos pensaban igual, al menos no él, sonrió arrogante – no me daré por vencido, yo no soy como los demás – soltó al viento mientras continuaba observando el cielo estrellado, arriba del pórtico se encontraba un balcón en el cual se encontraba una dama en la misma posición que Inuyasha, por las mejillas de la chica surcaron varios lágrimas y su rostro mostraba la más grande tristeza que algún corazón pudiera albergar – solo espero que las cosas mejores – susurró al viento y con esto un presentimiento cruzó los corazones de varias personas en aquella mágica noche – creo que algo grande va a suceder – señalo Jakotzu recostada en la puerta de la habitación de Aome – son los Taisho – confesó la pequeña – ya veo – dicho esto Jakotzu cerró la puerta y bajó nuevamente con sus hermanos

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que esto les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme reviews para cualquier consulta, queja o sugerencia


	3. Chapter 3

Para Inuyasha la noche paso lentamente entre risas y bailes pero por su mente no dejaba de vagar la fría mirada de la menor de los Higurashi, aún así él ya había decido que se acercaría a ella fuera como fuera

-Creo que lo mejor será que bajes – Aome se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz

-¿Qué haces aquí Bankotzu? – El susodicho sonrió y se dirigió hasta la ventana donde se encontraba Aome – quería saber como estaba mi hermanita – sabía que su hermana sufría en silencio por todo lo que vivían diariamente, la tristeza se había alojado en su corazón desde temprana edad cuando había visto morir a su madre y hermano y más tarde a una persona muy especial para ella

Me gustaría que dejarás de vivir tanto en el pasado – musitó con la mirada pérdida en el inmenso universo, sonrió abiertamente y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial - eres una hermosa chica que tiene mucha vida por delante – cada palabra era dicha con sumo cuidado, Aome era sumamente delicada en cuanto a ese tema – solamente me gustaría que pudiéramos vivir tranquilamente – aquellos términos atrajeron la atención del mayor – que cada noche las personas pudieran retirarse a dormir sin miedo, que cuando salieron de sus casas, tuvieran la certeza de que todo estaría igual a su regreso pero… - escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y ahogo un sollozo

Cada día parecía que Aome se entristecía más, no salía a pasear con sus amigos y prefería estar en el parque de juegos con los niños del barrio, aunque eso no era tan malo, cada tarde les enseñaba algo nuevo y a los niños parecía fascinarle estar con ella – me gustaría que no estuvieras así – limpió suavemente las lágrimas que insistían en salir – pero sabes tan bien como yo que mientras ellos o nosotros estemos vivos las cosas no mejorarán – había sonado duro pero tampoco le podía pintar la vida color de rosa

Aome elevo su vista hasta toparse con la de su hermano quien le sonreía, sabía de antemano a que se refería pero temía, no quería que nadie más muriera, desde la muerte de su madre y hermano y de ÉL, jamás había sido igual, cada poco podía oír comentar a las personas sobre muertos y lo que más le entristecía era que los niños crecían viviendo día con día con esta situación, si tan solo ella pudiese cambiar las cosas, sonrió ante lo irónico que sonaba, pues aunque muy pocos lo sabían Aome no era exactamente una persona alejada de ese mundo

Creo que al menor de los Taisho le agradaste – quería cambiar de tema, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue nombrarle a Inuyasha, ella muy posiblemente jamás se interesaría por alguien como él, pero del dicho al hecho había mucho trecho, esperaba fielmente que fuera él precisamente quien le hiciera ver a Aome que la vida no siempre tenía que ser negra – ese idiota – alzo la ceja y lo veía expectante – oh vamos, no es tan idiota, al menos es simpático – una pequeña venita surgió en la frente de Aome al tiempo que evitaba realizar algún homicidio en su casa

Como buena anfitriona podrías compartir un baile con él – ante semejante oración Aome no pudo evitar echarse a reír – y tú supones que yo lo haré – le retó pero al ver el rostro de Bankotzu se percato de que hablaba muy enserio, si había algo que odiaba en él era que le gustaba dejar el apellido Higurashi muy en alto y esta ocasión no sería la excepción, menos si uno de los líderes se encontraba ahí – estás hablando en serio ¿verdad? – Suspiró resignada al ver el rostro de determinación de Bankotzu – bien, bien, enseguida bajo, dame unos cinco minutos – bufó molesta al notar que él no se había movido de su lugar – debo arreglarme no querrás que me vean así – le retó cruzando sus brazos esperando una reacción casi instantánea – no tardes – fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir – espera – volteó y espero a que dijera algo – yo… yo… - las palabras parecían que no querían salir, probablemente esa sería una señal de que aún no era tiempo para decir lo que presentía

Alzo la ceja confuso y espero pero parecía que no diría nada – dime – le motivo – gracias – al parecer era lo mejor que había podido decir – de nada – sonrió y desapareció tras la ahora puerta cerrada, suspiro entre aliviada y preocupada, algo le decía que los Taisho vendría a revolucionar muchas cosas, algunas buenas otras malas, pero estaba segura de que todo cambiaría – mejor me apresuro – tras decir esto, se compuso el maquillaje y desarrugo su vestido, cepillo su cabello una vez más y se echo un vistazo en el espejo por décima vez – _bien Aome ahora solamente debes sonreír_ – se motivo mentalmente y con paso firme se dirigió al salón, ella no le temía a nada ni a nadie

_Bueno talvez a casi nadie_ – pensó mientras se escondía entre las columnas del salón para no ser encontrada por Inuyasha – irónico – musitó mientras observaba sigilosamente todo el lugar, no era que el chico no le agradará pero era eso exactamente lo que la asustaba no deseaba sentir eso nuevamente, sabía que le había prometido a su hermano que le concedería un baile pero algo dentro de ella la hacía temblar cuando lo veía, en definitiva debía mantenerse alejada de él – ¿De quién te escondes? – Preguntó una a criterio propio "sensual" voz a sus espaldas, detalle al que no prestó mucha atención – yo no me escondo – respondió por inercia mientras seguía con su exhaustiva búsqueda – yo veo que si lo haces – insistió nuevamente la voz tras ella, rezongó molesta y aclaró – bueno está bien, me estoy escondiendo – oyó una ligera sonrisa que la molesto enormemente – yo no le veo la gr… - pero las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta al notar quien era el propietario de aquella voz – _ay no_ – pensó nerviosamente

Bien, lo había intentando y no había funcionado, pero no entendía porque estaba sonriendo tan arrogantemente, ni que fuera un premio por el que todas las mujeres babearán, además ¿Qué podía tener de atractivo?, solamente tenía esos hermosos ojos dorados en los cuales parecía que se reflejaba el sol, esa respingada pero bien formada nariz, su sonrisa arrogante pero sensual y esos labios – _como quisiera probarlos_ – Aome abrió los ojos enormemente al notar sus propios pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente, negando lo que acababa de pensar, Inuyasha la veía confuso, al principio parecía que le soltaría algún hermoso discurso contra él, después la vio ponerse furiosa pero casi instantáneamente su mirada se había suavizado y parecía más como si lo estuviera inspeccionado, algo que le pareció, era inevitable, pero luego vio que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y por último ese extraño acto

En definitiva Aome era única, pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo para conocerla, pues según les había comentado su padre, estarían ahí una larga temporada, Aome veía aburrida la situación se encontraba desde hacía alrededor de una hora bailando con Inuyasha pero no era eso exactamente lo que la tenía desesperada, lo que la irritaba era que todas las chicas de la fiesta incluida su hermana no le quitaban la vista de encima, no era mucho lo que se estaban perdiendo, algunas la veían soñadoras, otras murmuraban cosas que intentaba no entender pues no le veía la necesidad y otras con envidia, no era que le agradará dar esa sensación pero se sentía bien – ¿P_or qué bien?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente y giró sus cafés hasta los dorados que en todo el baile no le quitaban la vista de encima

Aome observaba como Inuyasha movía la boca pero no lograba entender nada de lo que decía sus pensamientos comenzaban a irse un poco más allá de la velada en la que se encontraba – _no Aome, él no – _sonrió triste y su rostro se puso sombrío, aquel brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y la radiante luz que poseía hasta ese momento se evaporó como por arte de magia, con elegancia se separo de Inuyasha y le sonrió tristemente – muchas gracias por el baile, feliz noche – sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre las personas

Desde aquel baile habían trascurrido ya una semana, en los cuales Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se habían encargado de instalarse completamente en la casa, no habían tenido mucho tiempo de salir, puesto que deseaban arreglar las cosas de alguna nueva forma, cosa que ocasionó más de alguna queja por parte de su madre, uno que otro coscorrón por los inoportunos comentarios de Inuyasha y algún arranque de furia de parte de alguno de los hermanos que finalizaba con la persecución del otro, los hermanos Higurashi llegaron a visitarlos en dos ocasiones y pasaron muy buenos momentos pero al parecer la menor nunca llegaba

No te preocupes a ella no le gusta salir mucho – soltó de pronto Suikotzu al notar como Inuyasha buscaba si Aome había llegado – ya veo – no intentó disimular su pesquisa y se recostó en la baranda del jardín – ten paciencia, poco a poco la conocerás bien y sabrás todo acerca de ella – le indicó con una dulce sonrisa – se ve que la quieren mucho – musitó mientras veía interesante la copa entre sus manos – así es, ella ha pasado por muchas situaciones tristes pero tratamos de que no las recuerde – Inuyasha alzo la vista, no entendía porque le daban datos que muy posiblemente si Aome se enteraba de que se los estaban dando, los hermanos Higurashi podían darse por muertos, una gota resbaló por su cuello al suponerse la situación, en definitiva su imaginación podía ser muy grande

A ella le gusta salir por la tarde al parque con los niños – le informó Renkotzu, observando de soslayo como todos se encontraban prestando atención a la conversación entre él y el segundo de los Higurashi – se les perdió algo – cuestionó molesto, actitud que entendieron perfectamente los demás – no entiendo – aquello atrajo la atención de Renkotzu – que no entiendes – veía divertido como Inuyasha ponía cada diferente mirada – porque me dicen todo eso – soltó sin tapujos – porque no queremos que nuestra hermana este triste y eres el único aparte de los niños que la ha hecho alejarse de ese semblante de tristeza que mantiene – en definitiva los Higurashi eran extraños, ellos ciertamente no habían notado como Aome lo había visto con la furia cargada en sus ojos – llevaba un buen tiempo desde que ha peleado con alguien – bueno aquel dato si llamo su atención

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba sigilosamente por entre los árboles del parque, aún no entendía que hacía ahí, pero talvez el dato que le dieran los hermanos de Aome lo había llevado hasta ahí, llevaba una chumpa algo gruesa pues el frío ya se podía sentir muy bien, los árboles de cerezo parecían que habían comenzado a dejar caer sus flores por la llegada del otoño, la brisa vespertina se sentía tan bien que se detuvo y respiro hondamente hasta que unas risillas lo sacaron de su trance – y eso – giró la vista para poder encontrar el lugar en el cual se podía oír, pero al parecer estaban algo alejados, camino un poco más hasta salir de aquel pequeño bosque y dar con la bahía…


	4. Chapter 4

En aquel lugar pudo encontrarse con varios niños de diferentes edades que corrían alegremente por el costado de la playa y jugaban jubilosamente, en definitiva esa seria una escena que nunca olvidaría, los niños jugando a las orillas de la bahía con el atardecer de fondo era suficiente para hacer caer a cualquiera en una realidad distante de que se vivía día con día en aquel lugar

-Hola – bajó la mirada y se topo con unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo veían expectantes y una hermosa sonrisa surcaba su rostro – hola pequeña – respondió bajando hasta quedar a su altura y dedicarle una sonrisa que obtuvo el sonrojo de la pequeña - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó animadamente Inuyasha – Zuly trae la pelota – gritó un niño que se encontraba un poco más alejado, la pequeña giro la vista hasta el objeto y los observo de vuelta frunciendo el seño – ustedes están más cerca que yo – aclaró con aparente firmeza pero uno de los niños comenzó a reír – hazlo ahora – le ordeno, acción que molesto a Inuyasha y lo observó frío y calculador; cosa que el pequeño no notó – no quiero – replico Zuly sin dejar de verlo fijamente – niña tonta, hazlo – exclamó comenzando a molestarse – no – la valentía que la pequeña había demostrado comenzaba a esfumarse poco a poco, cuando el mayor iba a hablar Inuyasha lo interrumpió

-Creo que ella ha hablado claro que no lo hará – la forma de decirlo fue tan claro que no dejo espacio para quejas, los niños tragaron fuertemente y nerviosamente recogieron la pelota y continuaron jugando, Inuyasha rió para sus adentros pero el tacto de una pequeña mano tomando la suya lo trajo a la realidad – gracias – observo a la pequeña que no quitaba la vista de donde se encontraban los niños – de nada – fue la única respuesta que dio antes de sentir que alguien tomaba su hombre, el tacto lo sobresaltó y giró la vista rápidamente hasta toparse con unos hermosos ojos chocolates

-Aome – musitó sin soltar la mano de la pequeña que no se había dado por enterada de la presencia de la chica – gracias – una sonrisa, la más sincera, surco su rostro, aquel simple gesto logró hacer que las mejillas de Inuyasha se tiñeran de rojo – no fue nada, no me gusta que los grandes se aprovechen de los pequeños – respondió una vez hubo recuperado el don del habla, cosa que logro que Aome sonriera completamente, esta aclaración atrajo la atención de Zuly que observó detenidamente a su salvador, siguió la mirada de este y se encontró con una persona muy especial – hola – saludo alegremente – hola – contestó de igual manera la mayor que volvió a observar al chico - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Musito curiosa – pues… pues... – que podía decirle, no le diría que prácticamente la había buscado siguiendo los datos que sus hermanos le habían dado

Aome enarcó una ceja esperando pacientemente una respuesta que parecía no llegar - ¿Y? – Inuyasha trago nuevamente y al fin logro hablar – estaba paseando y accidentalmente termine aquí, luego conocí a Zuly y pues paso lo que viste – soltó un suspiro tranquilizador y pidiendo internamente que la chica frente suyo le creyera, tenía el presentimiento de que si Aome descubría el verdadero motivo de su paseo se molestaría con él y se alejaría nuevamente, cosa que no deseaba pero la mirada culposa y fastidiada de ella le estaba diciendo que su mentira había sido descubierta

-Veo que cada vez mis hermanos te dan más datos – dicho esto se adelanto hasta quedar de frente con él sin desquitarle la vista de encima – como crees – soltó rápidamente Inuyasha – tus hermanos estan tan interesados en darme datos tuyos como yo de querer unirme a una mula – notó que su comentario había estado salido de tema cuando los ojos de ella se cerraron y sus manos se volvieron un puño, sabia que su estúpida reacción ahora le costaría caro pero antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera decirlo lo que humildemente pensaba de él, el sonido de la melodía del celular de Aome sonó

-Moshi moshi…ah hola…en la bahía…seis…sí aquí esta – decía pausadamente pero lo último lo dijo con un sarcasmo tan marcado que un escalofrío le recorrió abruptamente el cuerpo a Inuyasha que escuchaba atento la conversación – no…de acuerdo… ¿Qué? – la forma tan drástica en que el semblante y el color de piel de Aome había cambiado lo puso en alerta, algo malo estaba sucediendo, pero rápidamente adopto una actitud fría y calculadora, observando inquisitivamente a todos los lugares que se le presentarán – lo sé…esta bien…de acuerdo…ya la tengo… bien…adiós – dicho esto tomo rápidamente a Zuly en brazos y con un gesto rápido llamo a Inuyasha – niños, vamos a aquella cabaña – señalo tranquilamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, los niños vieron sin entender la cabaña y luego a Aome – tengo varias cosas para que jueguen ahí – como si de un deseo se hubiera tratado todos los niños corrieron sin esperar a la cabaña

-¿Por qué los trajiste aquí? – Le susurró distraídamente Inuyasha al oído provocando un feroz sonrojo en la chica, situación que no notó – porque Ginkotzu así me lo ha pedido – aquella respuesta hizo que detuviera su caminar, Aome no había notado lo que su comentario había provocado – vamos – llamó haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos y corrió para alcanzarla

Entraron rápidamente y Aome le pidió a Inuyasha que cerrará firmemente la puerta, luego de hacerlo Inuyasha observó todo el lugar con detalle parecía una cabaña normal, nada extraño pero había algo – vamos niños, los juego estan por aquí – fue en ese momento cuando notó que en la habitación ya no había nadie, busco afanosamente la voz de Aome hasta dar con un mueble antiguo hecho de caoba, movió el mueble y no encontró nada, observo detenidamente todo pero no había nada – quizás si das la vuelta a la habitación puedas encontrarnos – sugirió una divertida Aome en el marco de la puerta – feh – bufó molesto por la vergüenza y camino hasta llegar con ella – sígueme – dicho esto lo tomo de la mano y camino con él hasta llegar a la mitad del piso, era curioso tenía la forma de una rosa, Aome se agacho y colocó su mano derecha en el centro de la flor, se alejo y rápidamente el suelo comenzó a abrirse – pero que…-no termino de hablar cuando la mano de Aome lo halo para poder bajar por las escaleras que había bajo el suelo, al parecer eran bastantes pues no veía final

Subió la mirada y notó como el suelo se cerraba lentamente – eso parecía magia – murmuró casi inaudiblemente para la mayoría de las personas pero Aome no era como los demás – se llama tecnología – informó Aome intentado ahogar una risa por el semblante rojizo de Inuyasha – feh! Ya lo sabía – definitivamente tendría que tener cuidado la próxima vez, al menos ahora no había dicho nada embarazoso. Lo que aún no comprendía es a donde se dirigían luego de terminar de bajar las gradas continuaron por un largo pasillo, debido al silencio del lugar podía oír las vocecillas de los niños ya algo alejados pero posiblemente no lo suficiente

-¿Cuánto falta? – Aome roló los ojos pidiendo paciencia a Kami, ese hombre era realmente desesperado ni que hubieran camino mucho, a lo mejor cinco minutos pero talvez lo oscuro del pasillo y la confusión por el rápido movimiento que hiciera para llevar a los niños a otro lugar después de la llamada era lo que realmente lo estaba inquietando, fuera lo que fuera era gracioso ver los diferentes gestos que hacía su cara mediante continuaban su marcha – ya – informó alegremente cuando observó una luz al final

La luz solar lo obligo a levar una mano hasta su frente intentando crear sombra mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la luz nuevamente, pero al momento de hacerlo su mente quedo en blanco solamente veía fijo todo a su alrededor – pareces impresionado – y vaya que lo estaba jamás imagino que un lugar como ese pudiera existir, Aome rió por lo bajo al notar que así era, sabía de antemano que le encantaría pero jamás imagino que tanto, ese lugar era realmente hermoso, las cataratas al frente suyo dejaban caer el agua más limpia y cristalina que alguien hubiera visto, la hermosa y verde pradera junto a los majestuosos árboles daban un ambiente relajador, la diversidad de animales lo hacía ver aún más encantador – pero – no pudo evitar decirlo a pesar de verlo no podía creerlo, aparentemente eso se encontraba bajo la superficie

-Esa cabaña es como un túnel subterráneo hacia este lugar, si te das cuenta el pasillo era realmente una cueva así que no es una ilusión – dicho esto Aome se encaminó hasta los niños que la veían impacientemente, verla tan feliz y risueña era lo mejor que Inuyasha pudiese haber visto, toda esa belleza natural quedaba opacada ante la cálida sonrisa de ella, camino lentamente hacia ellos pues no quería romper aquel ambiente tan único por ser inoportuno – Inu – saludo alegremente Zuly al notar que estaba con ellos, corrió rápidamente y se abrazo a sus piernas – hola – saludo mientras observaba como Aome terminaba de dar las indicaciones del juego al resto de los niños – mira Inu ahí hay una ardilla – dijo la pequeña intentando verla más de cerca pero el animalito se encontraba en una rama alta por lo que la frondosidad de las ramas del árbol no la dejaban ver con claridad

Sintió como era elevada hasta quedar a la altura necesaria para poder observar mejor a la ardilla que la veía curiosa mientras continuaba su tarea de encontrar nueces – gracias – continuó con la vista fija en su objetivo al tiempo que Inuyasha se sentía tan bien como nunca, el estar cerca de esa niña lo hacía despertar sentimientos extraños en él, era la primera vez que los sentía y en cierta forma se encontraba confundido – veo que se llevan bien – al oír esa melodiosa voz no pudo evitar sonreír y notar lo distraída que se encontraba la pequeña – la verdad si – dijo viendo a la pequeña enternecidamente, esa actitud prácticamente obligo a Aome a sonrojarse a pesar de haberse prometido no sentir nada por él su corazón parecía querer ir en contra de la razón y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo –_ No Aome, no puedes_ – se repitió mentalmente no dejaría que él pasara por lo mismo que ÉL, no dejaría, no lo permitiría – mami – saludo la pequeña al notar la presencia de la pelinegra

Ante semejante comentario Inuyasha no emitió palabra alguna pero su piel cambio a un color ligeramente más pálido atrayendo la atención de la chica - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inocentemente, pero al parecer aunque la mente de Inuyasha procesará que debía preguntarle de su boca no salía sonido alguno…


End file.
